Sakura blossoms and snakes
by Barbie Fighter
Summary: what if instead of sasuke sakura left to train with orochimaru. she becomes attached to unexpected people and becomes missing nin. rated t for safety. narusaku in later chapters, and may contain some akasaku in later chapters also.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belongs to some other person.

Sorry I reposted it so many times, just trying to make it longer. This is my first fic ever so I'm not quite sure how to go about this but I guess its trial and error.

Summary: In the original "Naruto", Sasuke left Konoha to become stronger and train with Orochimaru, but what if Sakura was the one that left. Tired of being weak and always standing behind the team 7 boys, this was but one of her reasons to leave. With a sensei that didn't give her the one on one time she needed, and being over shadowed by the last Uchiha, and the Kyubi.

**Sakura blossoms and snakes**

She looked over her shoulder, one last look at the village she grew up in, one last glance at her home. No not her home, her former home. She couldn't be weak anymore. She can't. What was that? That little yellow flash moving towards her? Oh, it's just Naruto. What's that idiot doing out here? "Naruto? What are you doing out here idiot? It's the middle of the night! Go back inside!" she yelled at him. He paused and gave her a look that would have made Orochimaru try to comfort him. "But Sakura-chan, you're leaving, without saying goodbye." He gave her another one of his sad looks. He continued walking over to her. They were face to face now. "Stay please?" he asked his voice trembling. "Naruto you don't understand, I can't." "But Sakura-chan," he whined, "you have to stay, what's going to happen to team 7, and I'd be alone with Sasu-gay!" She backed away slowly; she didn't think she'd have to tell people, she just wanted to leave. Naruto noticing her getting away frantically searched his mind for something to tell her, anything to make her stay. "I do understand, I understand that you think that you are weak because Sasuke and I try to protect you or that Kakashi-sensei doesn't train you as hard as he does Sasuke and I. But what I don't understand is how you don't see that you are strong in your own ways. You care about other people when others don't, you try your best to help your friends no matter what. Sakura you are strong." The speech stopped her dead in her tracks. She didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to stay with Naruto and the rest of her friends and family, but another part of her wanted nothing more than to leave. She turned around and started towards the gate to the forest. "I'll follow you!" Naruto yelled behind her. She stopped again. Then next thing Naruto saw was Sakura flicker away. Then he felt more than heard two words, "Thank you." Then Sakura hit his pressure point on his neck. He fell lifeless in her arms. She had to use chakra to catch him and lightly put him on the bench near the street. She continued on her way to Orochimaru.

Naruto woke up sore all over. He looked around expecting to see his trash-covered room, but instead found himself on a bench. Last night's memories came down on him suddenly. "Sakura –chan" he thought, then pounded his fist into the bench. He couldn't stop her. Suddenly he got to his feet and ran to team 7 training grounds. Kakashi and Sasuke were already there. "You're late," Kakashi said through his mask, "Do you know where Sakura is?" "Last night she left." Naruto said quietly. "Gone? Gone where?" Kakashi asked. "Orochimaru." At the name Sasuke and Kakashi stiffened immediately. "She wouldn't do that." Sasuke said unevenly breaking his calm and cool façade. "Well she did and I have a sore back to prove it." Naruto said stretching. "We have to find her." Naruto said suddenly serious. "She may get herself killed." Everyone looked sullen at that thought. "I'll talk to the hokage and see when we can get a mission to find and retrieve Sakura." Kakashi said deep in thought.

Forest outside Konaho

Sakura looked at the sound nin. "This wasn't who Orochimaru was expecting." One of the nin said in a slithery voice. "She looks weak; do you think he could use her?" Another asked "If not at least he could use her as a snack." The first one said with a dark laugh. All the while Sakura kept her face expressionless, and didn't let the nervousness show on her face. Inside inner Sakura and her were having a battle.

"This is crazy!" Inner yelled inside her head. "You're going to get us killed!" "Shush, calm down. If anyone is going to get us killed it will be you. This will be good for us." Sakura said trying more to convince herself than inner. "Fine but when we die don't expect me to be forgiving." Then inner left. "Thanks for sticking around." Sakura said sarcastically, and then she returned her focus to the sound nin. They were currently talking about the pros and cons of keeping her. "I say we keep her, and if he doesn't want her we can use her as target practice." The third nin sound with dark humor. They all looked at her as if sizing her up. "She'd do." The second one said. "Come on pinkie, let's take you to Orochimaru." Then they started the journey to Orochimaru's base. For the second time Sakura turned around and looked at her former village. "Good-bye Konoha." Sakura thought. Then they left in a swirl of leaves.

Konoha

Naruto burst into the hokage's office. "Grandma! We have to go get Sakura from the snake perv!" He all but shouted at the hokage. She put down her sake and yelled at the disgruntled blonde, "How many times have I told you to knock you idiot?" "But granny-Tsunade! What if Sakura gets hurt? We have to go get her, now." Sasuke muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like dobe. "Alright I'll give you three a search and retrieve mission," Tsunade said her voice getting stronger, "Find Sakura and bring her back. Dismissed!" at that team 7 left after bowing their heads. Tsunade sat back down in her chair and resumed drinking her sake. "What was that girl thinking leaving like that?" she thought to herself. "Shizune! I need more sake!"

**How did you like it? Please review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, if it did Jiraiya wouldn't be dead, and him and Tsunade would be happy together…

Chapter 2

All Sakura heard was the swish of the wind as she was knocked backwards into a tree. "Umph." She couldn't help but say out loud. "He's going to kill us if this continues." Inner Sakura said. "Will you shut up or help me out. We have to stay focused or else we really will die!" She dodged a kunai it missing her by an inch. "See?" Sakura cleared her head and focused on every movement of Orochimaru's snake like body. "You're sstill sslow Ssakura." Orochimaru said stressing out the S's way too much for her taste. She had to get faster or else who would use her as a snack or whatever else it was that he did, Sakura really didn't want to find out. Sparring with Orochimaru was dangerous; if she made one wrong move then he could kill her. She barely dodged a kick to her chest, she was out of breath. No she couldn't give up now, she had to get stronger or else she would die. It had been three months since she decided to join Orochimaru and every day she had been subjected to endless hours of painful sparring and training. Every night she had to heal her body just so she could stand. When she wasn't sparring with Orochimaru, she was learning and studying medical ninjutsu with Kabuto. He taught her so many things her head spun, but she had to learn. She realized she had perfect chakra control and that was a plus when just the slightest waver in chakra could result in brain damage, heart failure, and many other severs things that wouldn't be good when healing someone.

Orochimaru was coming at her faster and faster. She almost couldn't keep up with his movements. She saw an opening. She punched his chest releasing her chakra with it, something she learnt by accident. Orochimaru flew back into a tree. "I hit him? I've never hit him before." He got up slowly looking as dazed as she felt. "You're getting better. That concludes today's spar." He said and transported the base. Sakura fell to her knees. Three months and she finally managed to touch him. She let a small smile grace her lips then she resumed her blank face. Something Orochimaru taught her to do always. He believed all emotions to be useless unless they made you stronger. Which to him the only thing that made you stronger was anger and he encouraged her to see the wrong in life and take revenge on everything that has done her wrong; which to her is absolutely crazy. She got to her feet and transported to her room leaving a trail of Sakura blossoms where she last stood.

Konaho

Naruto was pacing outside the hokage's office. Tsunade was in a meeting otherwise he would have barged in and demanded to go rescue Sakura. The original retrieval mission was postponed because Kakashi sensei had to wait till the new icha-icha paradise came in before he'd do another mission. Which made them have to wait three months and now that Kakashi has the new edition they can do the mission to bring Sakura-chan back, much to Sasu-gay's dismay. Naruto saw Tsunade coming and automatically started pestering her about the mission. "Yes, yes you can go now leave me alone. Tell your sensei to come to me to get the mission scroll he can tell you all the important stuff." Then she shut the door in his face. "YESS!" Naruto said and ran down the hall. He ran all the way to team seven's training field. Sasuke and Kakashi were already there. "Dobe, what did Tsunade say about our mission?" "We can start it now!" Naruto said excitedly. "Well I guess we should all pack up and we'll meet at the gates in an hour." Kakashi said and started walking off. Sasuke stuck his hands in his pocket and walked the other direction.

One hour later Sasuke and Naruto were waiting at Konaho gates for their sensei who happens to always be late. Thirty minutes passed and he still hadn't shown up. Naruto's stomach growled, just as he was about to walk off to Ichiraku, Kakashi showed up with his famous U smile on his face. "I had to help baa-chan across the street." he said sheepishly. "Yeah-yeah, whatever." Naruto said impatiently, "let's go now!" Kakashi took out the mission scroll and told them to study it. After everyone knew the plan they set out to the land of sound.

Orochimaru's base in Sound

"A spy has told me that leaf ninja are coming after our little blossom. We need to move bases." Kabuto said loud enough for Sakura and Orochimaru to hear but not the guards patrolling the hallways. "But I think we need to let them say hello to our blossom, don't you Kabuto?" Orochimaru said sadistically. Kabuto looked at me and then back at Orochimaru, "I agree. She has progressed impressively. I think it's time she used her new skills in combat." He said with a small smile. Sakura fought the urge to shiver at their tones. Sakura didn't want to hurt her former teammates, but if Orochimaru and Kabuto wanted her to there would be no choice but to follow their wishes. Sakura already knew how it would end; she would defeat them and hope they never come after her again. She was in too deep already. Even if they did somehow manage to take her back to Konaho, she would still have the curse mark and Orochimaru could make her massacre the whole village. She would have to defeat them if only to save the lives of the villagers. All these thoughts passed through her in a second. She focused intently on what Orochimaru was planning. It wasn't good and he only said their names.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all sneezed at the same time. "Someone must be talking about us." Naruto concluded.

**Sorry my first chapters have been really short. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. As always review and comment please! Criticism is welcome, and anything else. **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the comments, and thank you for telling me about the curse mark or else I would have not mentioned it at all. I hope this is good.

Disclaimer yeah that says it all not mine

**This means inner voice**

This means regular

Chapter 3

Sakura was lying in her bed where all the built up thoughts came into her like a crashing wave. Her mind was jumbled up and she was trying to sort them all out. One; she was worried about her former friends, two; she was wondering about Orochimaru's plan. She had heard him and Kabuto whispering behind closed doors, but when she knocked they started talking louder about something random and trivial.

Sakura flipped onto her stomach and groaned all this worrying was going to drive her insane! **"Who says we're not already?"** Inner asked laughing mischievously. " Oh shut up I'm going to sleep don't bug me till I wake up." Sakura replied curtly, ignoring inner as she gave her a rude gesture. Sakura closed her eyes and buried her face in her pillow. Before she knew it she was asleep.

Her dream was of the day she got her curse mark. It had been very painful. Orochimaru told her that she fared better than three/fourths of the others who had been tried with the curse mark, but that didn't make the pain any more bearable. She saw Orochimaru walk towards her and told her that it wouldn't hurt for long and it would all be over soon. He leaned over her and bit her neck. She inhaled sharply; his teeth were still lodged in her neck she could feel the venom coursing through her veins. He withdrew his fangs and stood up to his full height and looked down at her. She was feeling slightly disoriented Orochimaru was blurring from her vision she felt her legs go weak and that's when everything went black. She woke up on a test table with a paper like blanket draped over her, she sat up and looked at her surroundings; she was in Orochimaru's testing lab. She didn't know whether to be worried or grateful that he hadn't left her on the ground. She tried to get off the table but her legs failed her, just as she was about to hit the ground a hand snaked out and caught her, it was Kabuto. "I'm sorry, how long have I been unconscious?" She asked drowsily. "Only five hours. That is four hours shorter than usual. I think your body is taking handling the curse mark well." He said giving her an approving glance. "Let's go talk to Lord Orochimaru, and then you can go to the kitchen and get something to eat before you train." He said and turned to Orochimaru's room obviously expecting her to follow him.

She woke up with a start and absentmindedly touched the curse mark. She could feel the three indentions in her neck. Orochimaru had trained her with the curse mark. When she "transformed" the markings looked like falling cherry blossoms scattering across her body, but she didn't transform often. Even though the first stage is pretty when she transforms completely she looked like a winged, pink, bat-rat, slash bacon-hawk (1). As the previous sentence states it wasn't very pretty, but Orochimaru LOVED it which should tell you how bad it looked. Sakura got out of bed and dressed into loose black pants and a red shirt and jumped out of her window and into the training grounds.

Kabuto was throwing kunai at a tree; he hit the bulls-eye each time he threw. When he heard her land he threw a kunai in her direction Sakura caught the blade of the kunai an inch from her face. She didn't even realize she caught it. Inner was passed out; Sakura smirked inwardly, o yeah she had skills, outside though she didn't even blink. Kabuto looked at her approvingly; again. **What is up with this boy and those looks?** I have no idea and I don't want to change that anytime soon. "So Kabuto I was thinking about training a little bit." Sakura said trying to get him to take a hint and leave so she could train in peace. "Oh, I'll train with you then." He said not missing a beat. **Training with Kabuto YAY! Let's go inside before we get killed. **Shut up. "Sure." She said out loud getting in a fighting stance, Kabuto did the same.

Three hours later they both were on the ground of the field panting. No one won, it ended with, "Dude I need air!" on Sakura's part. "You have improved greatly." Kabuto said between pants. "You'll be ready to face your old team soon." At that Sakura's mood dropped, a lot. "Yeah." She said quietly. "Don't worry if you need help lord Orochimaru and I won't mind helping you dispose of them." He said as if he was talking about taking out the trash and not killing her teammates- former teammates she corrected herself. She sat up. "Kabuto thank you for this spar it was useful I'll see you for my medical lessons." With that she jumped to her window and slipped inside her room in one graceful motion. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes and let the exhaustion of the train pull her under.

She was woken by a knock on her door. "Sssakura? It's time for your testing." Orochimaru said with a hint of impatience. She sat up immediately, "I'm sorry Orochimaru." She got out of bed and followed him to his lab. He softly closed the door behind him.

Sakura's "testing" was being injected by multiple needles filled with goo that she didn't want to know what it was. Most of it made her feel sick and weak, but others made her feel stronger and more energetic; but those were rare. Today was like any other day she sat down on a reclining chair and relaxed. The first couple of times she didn't know what to do, but soon she learned that if she didn't relax that it hurt a lot more later on. Orochimaru was sticking a needle filled with green goo that was dripping through the needle tip and onto the concrete floor. She sucked in a relaxing breath and closed her eyes. This goo was worse than the others. She could fell in being injected into her veins, and felt it travel to her heart where she felt her heart beat faster to keep the goo in her system. She arched her back in pain, Kabuto quickly grabbed hold of her arms and Orochimaru grabbed a hold of her legs. Her breathing was in fast rapid breaths and the more she tried to calm it down the more unstable it became. Orochimaru got a scared look on his face which was very rare. He cared for this girl, well as much as he could, even though he would never let her know. Just as he was about to inject her with an antidote and a saline, she stopped squirming and her breathing and heartbeat slowed. She opened her eyes and looked around in awe. "Sakura, are you alright?" Kabuto asked worriedly. She looked around at her surroundings and then said, "I feel…different; more powerful, and everything is clear. I can see all the chakra threads and how much it has, it feels…..wonderful." she finished still looking around. Kabuto and Orochimaru exchanged looks, they knew this was the most powerful yet. They had tried this same injection on some of the prisoners and they all died within five minutes, then they tried it on some of their sound nin; they died an hour later after being in pain, lastly they tried it on Sakura hoping she could withstand this injection. Luckily she did, and her body accepted it with good side-effects. This meant that Sakura had far more potential than the other Nins and that was saying something.

They let Sakura go to her room while the conversed. After they knew she was gone they started their conversation. "She has much potential." Orochimaru said first. Kabuto nodded his head in agreement. "I think she is almost ready to face Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. Don't you?" he finished looked at Kabuto. "I think that she needs to learn that jutsu then she will be unstoppable." Kabuto replied with a smirk forming.

Yeah sorry this was really late, and it was still short. School has been hectic and very stupid. So comment and tell me what you thought.

On and when I said bacon hawk, I heard it from these hilarious guys on YouTube, DesandNate. If you don't know them you are missing out!

`Barbie


	4. Chapter 4

This is chapter 4 yay! I'm hoping to get the fight in sometime soon. So here it is. Right now I'm only going to do Sakura's pv but later I will do everyone else's.

Disclaimer not mine nor will it ever be

**This is inner**

_This is reply to inner_

Ch 4

Sakura awoke feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. She almost looked around to see if she was back at her home, but she knew better. When she opened her eyes she could see all the colors of the sun's rays, and when she looked out her window she could see tiny little life scurrying away. It was almost too much to take in, but she tried it anyway.

Then quickly remembering that Orochimaru would come get her soon for training she got dressed in her usual black pants and red shirt. She had just finished changing when she heard a knock on her door letting her know that Orochimaru would be waiting for her at the training grounds. She jumped out of her window and into the training grounds as that was her usual way of getting around. She didn't feel the strain on her ankles as she usually would when she jumped out of her window which was a new feeling, quickly she did a medical once over and saw that her bones were a lot stronger than they had been which was due to the injection. **Wow this thing that the creepy-ass snake dude injected in us is doing some weird stuff to us, ne? **_As much as it would_ _please me to disagree with you, you're right, but not about Orochimaru being a creepy-ass snake dude. He actually is really nice, remember? _** So that was one time, and aren't you supposed to be training? Hehe **_shut up._

She walked over to Orochimaru, instead of his usual greeting of throwing something sharp and lethal her way, he motioned for her to sit next to him by a tree. She sat down hesitantly, eyeing him to make sure he wasn't going to throw something at her. He just looked amused and fingered with a ring on his finger. It looked suspiciously like an Akatsuki ring, but she didn't say anything. "Kabuto and I have agreed that it is time to teach you a jutsu that is forbidden for many reasons." He said seriously, and not elongating his S's like he usually does. Now she was really worried. He continued on, "This jutsu is very dangerous and important to master before using. If un-mastered it could do more damage to you than anyone else. Now I'm giving you an option; you can learn this jutsu and face the challenge, or you could continue this regular training. What will your choice be?" Sakura didn't hesitate, "Will this jutsu make me more powerful?" "Unstoppable." He said quietly, he knew that if she agreed to this she wouldn't need him anymore, and he didn't want to lose her, but he also knew that she was loyal and he was counting on that factor to keep her with them. "I want to learn this jutsu." She said automatically. She wanted to be stronger. Orochimaru sighed and looked at Sakura. She reminded him so much of Tsunade; always wanting to be stronger, not only for herself, but for others too.

Meanwhile in a random forest far away from where they're supposed to be;

"Ahhhh! Were never gonna find Sakura!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular.

"DOBE! Shut UP!" Sasuke yelled at the hyper, impatient blonde.

"Will both of you SHUT UP!" Even Kakashi was getting irritated for not finding a certain pink haired girl; I mean how hard would it be to find a girl with pink hair and green eyes, as it would turn very hard. They had searched all of leaf, fire, and were now working their way to lightning. Right now all of them were bone tired, hungry, and all irritable.

"I'm soo hungry," Naruto whined, "Can't we stop to eat something, PLEASE?" He tried to do a puppy-dog pout which didn't work on any of his companions.

"Dobe, will you please shut up for the love of all things living, before I skewer you?"

"Wow teme, I've never seen you so angry, is it because you haven't had your bath time?" Naruto said mockingly. Sasuke just glared at him. Kakashi was rubbing his temples, trying to calm his growing headache, and to stop himself from strangling his students.

"We will camp here for the night." Kakashi finally said, desperately wanting to read his little orange book. They all jumped down to the forest floor and set up camp.

Orochimaru's lair

Orochimaru was preparing Sakura for the new forbidden jutsu; he had to make sure her chakra control was perfect before she could even look at it. He really didn't want her to get hurt.

He was forming genjutsus and making her get out of them using chakra control, and concentration. So far she had successfully got out of four genjutsus on the middle level and was now trying to get out of one that was very similar to a medium level sharingan genjutsu. She had been in it for a minute and you could see the strain it was causing her. **Why are you purposely taking so long to get out? If you had asked for my help we would have been out of this stupid genjutsu already. **_ I'm trying to become stronger, and not rely on you so much, if that is alright with you. _**Fine but if you don't break out of this I'm going to get out of this whether you want my help or not. **_Fine. _ Then she broke out of it and looked at Orochimaru with a bored expression, "Now can we go on to the Mangekyō Sharingan please?" she said impatiently. He looked at her impressed. This was going to be easier than he thought.

To the random forest place with three idiots!

"AHHHHHHH!" The terrified scream came from two idiots once they awoke to find that they were holding onto each other. Naruto and Sasuke scooted as far away from each other as they could, while Kakashi was trying to stifle his growing laugh

Then they sensed an unfamiliar chakra, they got into their battle stance. "Relax, I don't want to hurt you." came a voice from above them. "Just came to give you some information on Orochimaru." And with that a scroll was dropped down in front of them. Kakashi picked up the scroll and his eyes became the size of saucers. "This is the location to Orochimaru's lair. I think were not the only one who noticed Sakura. Pack up, were going to Sound."

Kabuto spying on the three said, "The trap is set. It will be fun to see them again; until next time team Kakashi." And with that he speed off to Orochimaru's base in sound.

Ok sorry again for making it short! What should the jutsu be like I haven't got a clue yet so as always comment cuz I need ideas and just love all your helpful words. !

Barbie


	5. Chapter 5 the fight

HEEEEEEYYYYY wow sorry just wanted to say thanks to everyone who commented, yeah I kinda hit a wall. Well here it is…..I hope.

DISCLAIMER: no matter how much I wish, Naruto does not belong to me, much to my disappointment, wait nvm then I'd have to deal with crazy Naruto fans, like me, haha. NOT MINE

**Inner**

_**Reply to inner**_

_Thoughts_

Chapter 5 WOOOOHOOO

Sakura was panting trying to catch her breath, which she didn't have time to do because wall of poison coated shuriken came flying at her. **Well now that were sucking more than usual, which is saying a lot, why don't we give up already. Were never gonna beat him, what with his poison and crap. GIVE UP! **_**Will you shut up already! Nobody asked for your opinion, so just shut up and help me out here or let me concentrate. **_** Fine, somebody's on their period, shheeesh. **_**GRRRRRRRR.**_

She had to snap out of her inner battle, and focus and the puppet master. She was intently focused on destroying Hiruko, the puppet master's outer shell. So far she wasn't succeeding. She used a clone jutsu to create a wall around her so the shuriken wouldn't kill her. She ran to Hiruko and threw a punch at his back; the puppet exploded into tiny bits. The puppet master looked at her with proud eyes. "Good work. Let's stop for now. I think I may have almost killed you one too many times. "He said with a chuckle; which only Sakura could make him do. "Thanks sensei. I'm about to crash." She said laughing. He gave her a small smile, which most people would consider a smirk, but those that knew him well knew it was a real smile. He ruffled her hair and walked away. Sakura ran out of the training field and up to her room. She was about to plop herself onto her bed when Orochimaru knocked and came in. "How was your spar?" He said without the usual snake accent. "It was educational. He taught me different defense moves, and one offense." "Thatss good. Come to the lab when you're ready." And with that he left the room. She plopped onto her bed and laid there for a moment. **You heard snake face; get up and go to the lab. You know the one that smells like Lysol, fear, and Windex? **_**Cant I relax for a minute? **_**No. he may teach us that jutsu that's fricken awesome! **_**And you wonder why I say you're immature. **_**Just get your lazy ass up and let's go. **With that she changed out of her tattered training outfit, and into some sweats and a tank. She left her room and went to the lab that was at the other end of the hallway. When she was at the door she just opened it. She hadn't knocked to enter the lab since the first week. What she saw made her mentally gasp. Inside was Orochimaru swallowing a full grown man, whole. She had seen some freaky stuff, but that made her want to gag. "Ummm, if I'm interrupting I can come back later." She said backing out of the room. "No, no it's fine. I'm already done with my meal." She swallowed back vomit. **Gross. Just EW EW EW EW. **"Sooo…you wanted me in here?" "yes, I think it's time to practice the jutsu. Come here and read this scroll. After that I want you to test it out on something living." She picked up the scroll and read it carefully. It was a jutsu that took something chakra. Not just some of it; all of it. If don't right could also take strength, agility, intelligence and add it to your own. It was fairly simple. Think of your target as a sponge, and squeeze the life out of them. She put down the scroll and concentrated on one of the frogs that Orochimaru had in a tank. She closed her eyes in concentration. She thought of it as a sponge and took away its life. When she opened her eyes the frog was dead in the tank, and she felt a little less tired. **That is one freaky ass jutsu. But it is fun. **She ignored inner again and looked over at Orochimaru. He looked hungry, as always, and smiled. _Let the fight begin._

Onto the idiots!

They were in sound territory. they had hidden their hitai-ates on the way and were disguised. Kakashi had the appearance of an old man with long black hair and light brown eyes, Naruto looked like a twenty year old red headed boy with bright green eyes, and Sasuke well he looked like a ten year old girl with short blonde hair, light grey eyes, and a permanent scowl on his/her face. Inside Sasuke was fuming. He didn't understand why he had to be the girl. Naruto and Kakashi were trying to stifle their laughs, but weren't succeeding well if the death glare that Sasuke kept shooting them was any hint. Kakashi had got his tracking dogs out to help with the search. "I found her." Pakkun said popping next to them. "Follow us." With that they all started running after the ninken. They stopped in an open clearing that was about a mile in diameter. Right in the middle was Sakura, tied and bound. Naruto immediately started to run for her, but Kakashi stopped him. "This could be a trap. Be very careful." "How did you know?" Said Sakura from behind them. The startled looks on all of their faces made her chuckle. "I'm going to have to make this quick; I have to meet some friends in an hour." With that she hit the pressure point in Kakashi's neck making him pass out. This fight was between her and Naruto. Next she flickered behind Sasuke and knocked him out as well. This happened in less than a second. They didn't even have time to defend themselves. Naruto was just gaping at her. "Sakura? Why? We came to rescue you, and you hurt your comrades?" "Whoever said I wanted to be rescued?" she said lunging for him. He blocked easily. She drew a kunai and threw it at him. He dodged it and landed right where she wanted him to. She kicked his ribs and he went flying thirty feet away, before he hit the ground she punched him into it. He made a crater in the ground. He coughed up blood. Sakura was about to kick him again, when a clone tackled her to the ground. She took out another kunai and stabbed the clone in the stomach. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She looked around for Naruto and found him in a tree placing the bodies of Kakashi and Sasuke on a large branch. She threw a shuriken in his direction; he jumped from the tree and onto the ground. She was about the throw another shuriken at him when he charged for her kunai in hand. She ran at him with her kunai out. The impact of them hitting each other threw both of them back a few feet. She formed chidori and charged him again. He formed Rasengan and charged her. She didn't realize but she was in seal form. He didn't know but he was in nine tail form, leaking red tendrils of chakra. This time when they clashed they weren't thrown backwards, they were stopped. Time seemed to stand still, they looked at each other. He saw the sadness, fear, and loneliness in her eyes; she saw the dried tears, sleepless nights, and hurt on his face. Their jutsus cancelled each other's out and made an explosion. The percussion of the explosion knocked Naruto out and nearly knocked Sakura out. She crawled over to Naruto and moved the hair out of his eyes and off his forehead. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I am so sorry. Forgive me." She whispered with her lips still on his forehead. She pulled some of his dark chakra out of him and into her. She wanted something to remember him. She put some of her chakra into his system for him to think of her when he woke. She got up and healed herself. Once she was fully healed she called her pack of wolves to take Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi back to their village. "Be careful with them, and don't get caught." "We've done this before." "Yes but this is more dangerous. If you are found inside the village gates they could try to kill you. Just be careful." "Yes mother." With that the leader, his pack, and his…packages, took off to Konoha. She looked at the battle grounds and then took off, back to her home with Orochimaru.

Once Orochimaru saw her unharmed he felt relieved. "So I see our little princess has returned." Kabuto said with a small smile on his face. "indeed sshe hasss." She was at the gates to the lair. She walked up to them and said, "I'm really tired, I'm going to go to sleep." Then she flickered to her room. Orochimaru and Kabuto just exchanged looks.

Konoha

Naruto woke up feeling worse than he had since a group of older villagers ganged up on him and beat him up. For some odd reason his forehead was warm. Warm in a good way, and felt like love and happiness. He gingerly touched his forehead. He got up and made himself some ramen. After he made his ramen he checked his chakra supply to see if he could go after Sakura again, but was surprised to find foreign chakra in his system. It only seemed to travel around his forehead. He was very confused. He was stopped from discovering something further by a knock on the door. He threw open the door to find a very confused Sasuke. " I have something to ask. How did we get back to the village? What happened with Sakura? And why the hell do I have slobber on me?" he was getting more confused and angry with every question he asked. Naruto was saved from having to settle the agitated Sasuke by Kakashi poofing into his apartment. He looked sullen and grave. "Tsunade wants us in her office. Immediately."

**Please tell me how you liked it! Please review. **

**barbie**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiiiiii! Thanks for all of the reviews and comments. They were helpful and motivating. I realize that I kinda made Sakura Mary sue-ish, it was intentional. I wanted to show the strong part of Sakura in the early chapters, and her weaknesses in the later ones. Sorry if I made anyone hate Sakura in this story.

Well I don't really know what I hope to accomplish in this chapter, but I hope to accomplish something. Well here it is!

DISCLAIMER : if I owned Naruto; Sakura and Kisame would be happy together with little fishy babies, and Itachi would have killed Madara are rule the world with flying unicorn ninjas.

**Inner**

_**Reply to inner**_

_Thought_

Chapter 6

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were standing in front of Tsunade, cowering under her angry glare. "YOU DIDN'T BRING HER BACK?" Tsunade yelled at the remaining members of team 7. "There was a complication with retrieving her…she...Uh...Well…kinda knocked Sasuke and I out before the fight began." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "You let a 13yr old girl knock you out?" Tsunade asked disbelievingly. "She caught us off guard, and we were trying to figure out a way to rescue her. It turned out it was a trap." "For the next 2 weeks, you all are to rest and take no missions. Understand?" "Hai!" all three chorused. "Leave." They all left without a word, even Naruto was quiet.

When they were outside of the Hokage's building, Naruto was the first to break the silence. "So what're we gonna do now?" he asked dejectedly. For once Sasuke had no retort for him. "We wait." Kakashi said and walked away. "Where are you going Kakashi sensei?" Naruto yelled after him. "To save a baa-san." With that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "So I guess that just leaves you and me, huh Sasuke?" he turned to look at Sasuke, but only saw a random kid walking by. "That stupid Sasuke-teme." Naruto muttered as he started walking to his home. He was a block from his home when a man with white, long hair stopped him. "Are you Naruto Uzamaki?" the man asked. "Yes I am, believe it! What do you want?" "To train you. How about it?" Naruto was excited. "YES! When?" "We can leave now if you hurry." With that Naruto ran to his house put some of his orange jumpsuits in a bag, grabbed his frog wallet and ran to the old man. "Let's go!"

Tsunade was looking out her window towards a certain blonde haired boy. _Jiraiya, keep him safe._ She thought to herself. _Make him a pervert like you and I'll kick your ass! _

With the snake sannin

Sakura was lying on her bed on her back looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't stop replaying what happened with her and Naruto. Tears slid down her face. She was tired of being strong, hiding behind a strong face, she buried her face into her pillow. Naruto's face kept coming into her head, she saw his sad face looking into hers. The tears were coming harder now. A sob escaped from her mouth. How she missed her village and her family, but most importantly she missed her old team. She missed her old crush Sasuke, her old perverted sensei Kakashi, but most importantly, she missed her blonde headed idiot friend Naruto. Nearly four and a half months after her leaving Konoha, she now felt the grief of her actions.

**Sakura darling, you have to reap what you sow, and now we are finally reaping. **_**I know, I just wish I could pretend I didn't do what I did. The choices I made will make me stronger, but will also hurt those precious to me. **_**Better us than that Sasuke bastard. Everyone knows he wants to be stronger not for himself, but to kill his older, more masochistic, brother of his. He wouldn't think twice about destroying the village and everything/everyone in his path. With us we are more…..humane? **_**I don't know where you are going with this, but I guess to take it as a compliment? **_** Yeah that works. I have to go now, the other Sakura wants to talk to me now. Bye!**_** Wait what other Sakura?**_ Inner was gone before she could ask.

Sakura got out of her bed and went to her closet. She found her backpack from when she decided to leave the village. After rummaging through it for five minutes, she found what she was looking for; her red, stuffed, panda bear, and her old pajamas with her family crest on the back of them.

After a quick shower she changed into her loose, maroon shirt and pant pajama's, and went to her bed where her stuffed animal was lying. She got into her bed and snuggled with her panda. The tears were still flowing down her cheeks, but it was silently now. Sakura fell asleep with a tight hold and her panda, and tear stains on her cheeks.

Orochimaru slipped quietly into Sakura's bedroom two hours after she fell asleep. He walked over to the pink haired beauty's bed and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. Her eyes were puffy and red, that much he could tell with her eyes closed. 'Oh Sakura, please don't stay sad like this. Kabuto and I can't bear to see you sad.' Orochimaru thought to himself. He and Kabuto had, of course, heard Sakura sobbing and were worried for her. Despite popular belief, he wasn't a bloodthirsty man, nor was he heartless. He thought of Sakura like a daughter he never knew he wanted, Kabuto like his secret lover, and he considered himself to be a mother figure to Sakura. Yes, he was not heartless, he was a closet romantic, and had a secretive desire to be a mother.

Orochimaru glanced over Sakura once more then left the room. Once the door was shut behind him, Sakura opened her eyes. Yes, was awake, but it wasn't the original Sakura nor was it her second personality; it was her third and unknown persona. This Sakura touched her hand to her hair. 'They really do care for you, don't they? I guess for now that I won't interfere with what you have going on right now.' She thought to herself, and then she closed her eyes and fell into blissful slumber.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were talking in the one of the rooms that was used as a living room. "Do you think that ssshe wasssn't ready to face her friendsss yet?" Orochimaru asked his trusted companion Kabuto. Kabuto just shook his head. "If she didn't confront them when she did, the injection would have worn off and she wouldn't have been able to knock out the other two nin, let alone defeat them. Just give her some time and she should be back to her usual cheerful state in no time." He assured his lover taking his hand in his own. "Yes you're probably right. Let's go to sleep now." With that they both got up and went to the room that they share.

Thanks for all of the reviews and adds to favorites and everything. As always review!

~Barbie


	7. Chapter 7 with wonder

Sakura blossoms and snakes wonder chapter! Well sorta haha. I'm soo sorry that I haven't been updating often it's been hectic haha. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites! Those are what keep me writing.

DISCLAIMER! : I do not own nor will ever own Naruto! That is the genius who writes it and I still don't know how to spell his name.

I'm pretty sure you all know what the bolds and italics mean so I won't bother with that today. ON TO THE STORY!

Three year skip!

With the toad sage.

Jiriaya looked up from his "writing" and glanced over to Naruto who was making trying to master a new technique and was failing miserably. "Not like that! Move your right leg back and keep your left leg there." "But what's so important about the leg stance? I'm trying a new jutsu not a combat move." Jiriaya rubbed his temples and closed his eyes. He then said through grit teeth. "If you don't have the right stance you will fall, we have been over this countless times." He then went back to writing. _He will get it faster if I leave him alone. _Naruto then growled in frustration, and then tried and tried again. Jiriaya looked at the fifteen year old blonde, kyubi. He was getting stronger.

"Naruto we have a mission." "Where pervy old man?" Jiriaya rolled his eyes. "In Kiri brat."

With the pink haired girl

Sakura was walking down the hallways of the lair. Orochimaru had told her to come to the living room at five for a special training, and Sakura didn't want to not listen to him even though it was her birthday and she wanted nothing more than to sit under a tree and think. **Cheer up. So what if he forgot your birthday and is making you train, you don't have to be down about it. **_**At first I thought you were trying to make me feel better, now I realize you really do hate me.**_ Sakura thought to inner as she tuned her out.

She finally arrived at the living room. She exhaled deeply and opened the door. "I'm here Oro- what is all this?" she said while a huge smile overcame her face.

She had opened the door to see Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasori, Kisame, and all of her other close friends of the Akatsuki standing under a huge pink 'Happy Birthday Blossom' banner that was hanging from the twenty foot ceiling. In the past three years she had became friends with the members of the Akatsuki and other members of Orochimaru's guard. Kisame opened his large, blue arms for her and she ran and jumped into them hugging him tightly. He swung her around and laughed with her, her long, pink tresses swirling around with them. "I thought you all forgot about my birthday but here you all are!" "Little blossom, how could we forget about your birthday?" Kisame let Sakura go to see all the others. Sasori mussed up her hair and gave her a small smile as his greeting to her. Pein and Konan came up to her a hugged her but not quite as tight as Kisame. "Happy fifteenth birthday blossom." Konan said while putting a paper flower in her hair. Konan had come to think of Sakura as a little sister, who she thought was absolutely adorable. "Happy birthday." Pein said putting a hand on her shoulder. He had also come to accept Sakura as part of his family. Hidan and Kakuza came up to her next and in their own way told her happy birthday, which was Hidan cussing every other word, and Kakuza making sure she keeps up with her money and is not spending it all. Tobi and Deidara attacked her with hugs and nearly knocked over Sakura. Deidara had a "small" crush on Sakura. While Tobi, or more commonly known as Madara, who had taken a special interest in her training had come to think of her as student whose well being was very important to him. Itachi gave her a small smile that if you hadn't seen it before you wouldn't notice was there. She had understood his reasons for murdering the Uchiha clan and had accepted that he wasn't as masochistic and heartless as he was made out to be. He in return became one of her closest and truest friends. Zetsu congratulated her on still being uneaten after another year. It was their long standing inside joke. She laughed and gave him a hug

"Alright alright. I think it's time for cake!" Orochimaru said breaking up the reunion. He put a pink, large, ice cream cake onto the table that was in the center of the room. Sakura squealed in delight. It was her favorite, chocolate chip cookie dough. You might be asking how can she tell the flavor of the cake covered in icing and well cake. But this is one girl who knows her cake. Orochimaru smiled at his 'daughters' antics. "After cake we can open presents!" "Wait you guys didn't have to get me a present. You have done enough for me the past three years to last through a thousand birthdays!" Sakura said looking around frantically. "No way blossom. You always gave us presents on our birthdays, when we didn't even know you knew when our birthday was. So there is no way that we won't do the same." Kisame said with a large smile on his face. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, but she quickly used her new jutsu to dispel them. She hadn't cried since the night her heart broke.

"You guys are the sweetest!" she said looking at her friends. "Yes, yes, yes. Sakura sweetheart we all know how wonderful we all are, but now lets eat this cake before it melts all over my white carpet!" Orochimaru started handing out plates with cake on them. Needless to say everyone finished rather quickly, with Kisame eating all the extras and Sakura eating seconds, and thirds, and fifths.

Very soon everyone was squeezing onto Orochimaru's oversized leather couches. Tobi jumped up to Sakura who was sitting on the floor, by Orochimaru's command, and handed her a small, red box with a big, black bow on the top of it. "Here you go Saku-chan! Tobi picked it out especially for you! Tobi is a good boy!" he said very excitedly. She patted his head gently and opened the box. Inside was a crimson flower. Upon closer examination it turned out it was a hair piece. "Thank you Tobi! It's beautiful." She said smiling at him. "Press the middle." He replied losing his 'Tobi' voice. She pressed the white middle of the flower and the crimson petals elongated to sharp points with many smaller sharp petals coming form each individual petal. She pressed the middle of it again and it returned to its original form. Sakura looked at Tobi in awe. "It was made especially for you blossom." Madara said quietly. She got up and hugged him with ninja speed. "Thank you." She whispered.

As she sat back down Zetsu handed her a black flower with a red stem. She looked at it confused before she finally understood. "I was experimenting on poisonous flowers and I created this. I thought you could use it." Black Zetsu said while white Zetsu scratched his head. "Thank you Zetsu." Deidara put a large, heart shaped box in Sakura's arms as he sat down beside her, it seemed everyone was sitting around her now. She rolled her eyes at him, and opened the box. Inside was a small, clay heart surrounded by clay, Sakura petals. "Dei-dei! This is so sweet!" she said giving him a small hug. He turned bright red and ducked his head. "I-It was nothing." He said bashfully. "Alright lover boy it's my turn." Kisame said handing Sakura something that looked suspiciously like a sword wrapped in pink ribbon. She took it from him and nearly fell with its weight. "Kisame this thing is heavy!" she said breathlessly while sitting back up. He just laughed. She took of the ribbon to find a mini SameHade but instead of blue it was a crimson red. "Thank you Kisa!" she said smiling brightly. Kakuza and Hidan handed her a small, black box. She opened it to find a black wallet with a silver scythe keychain hanging from it. "Thanks guys!" "That's not all it fucking is. Asshole wanted something for you to use if ever get caught up in a shit storm. Hold the fucking scythe and put some chakra in it and the scythe and shit will become a real fucking scythe." Sakura put the wallet and keychain in her hand and focused her chakra into it. The scythe grew until it was about Hidan's scythe size, and the wallet turned into a ball of threads that looked like the kind that Kakuza used to stitch himself back together. Sakura knew what the thread was for, but Kakuza beat her to saying it. "If you ever need to stitch yourself up, or tear apart others." "Thanks you two!" Itachi put something wrapped in crimson cloth in her hand. It felt weightless. She gingerly unfolded the cloth. Underneath the cloth was a necklace similar to Itachi's. The necklace instead of being three, silver circles it was three black circles that looked like flower petals. Sakura hugged Itachi tightly. He automatically tensed, but then put his hand on her back. "Thank you." She said then went back to her original position. Pein put a medium sized, grey box into her arms. "It's form Konan and me." He said quietly. She smiled at both of them and opened the box. Inside was a black cloak with red clouds. She pulled it out and looked closely at it. Instead of a collar it had a hood, and the sleeves went halfway down the cloak and came down to a slanted point. The cloak fanned out at the bottom like a dress and had multiple pockets on the inside. "Konan designed it and I picked out the materials to make it more invulnerable. The cloak is waterproof, fire resistant, and can black virtually any blade." He said still quietly. "He went a little overboard on your cloak." Konan said laughing; Pein gave Sakura an embarrassed look and sat back down. Orochimaru handed her a large scroll. She opened it and realize that it was a snake summoning scroll. "Omigosh! I can now summon the snake?" "Your chakra reserves have gotten larger and I know you are ready." She got up and hugged Orochimaru, he hugged her back. As she sat down Kabuto handed her a brown, leather pouch. She opened it to find medical needles, poison needles, scalpels, and other medical equipment. "Thank you Kabuto." She said to him. "They were my first set and I thought you would need them were you are going." "Where am I going?" she asked. Everyone started smiling. "Your first mission as an Akatsuki." Pein said as he handed her a mission scroll. "I am going to Kiri?"

~barbie as always review and comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura blossoms and snakes chapter 8! Ok so most of you are probably thinking, "What is this crazy girl doing with this story?" well I assure you when I find out I'll tell you. Well I hope you like this chapter!

_Thinking_

**Inner**

_**Reply to inner**_

Toad Sanin.

"We have been on this stupid boat for a month now! When are we getting off? I bet I could walk there faster." "NARUTO! For the love of God, SHUT UP!" Naruto stopped talking and instead walked to the ledge of the boat. He looked out onto the water and flashbacks of his team's last encounter with Sakura swarmed his mind. He still replayed the battle over and over, trying to figure out what he did wrong, and how he could have done things better to get her back, but he can never find the answer. He had spent the last three years training to become stronger so he could bring back Sakura and become Hokage. _Hopefully this won't take too long, I need to be training and looking for Sakura. _He looked up at the setting sky and then went back into the cabin that he and Jiriaya shared. _I will rescue you Sakura, believe it!_

Sakura was running as fast as she could through the forest of Kiri. She could barely see the trees in front of her due to all of the mist. **This mist is a pain in the ass; don't we know some jutsu to make this shit disappear? **_**How I wish we did. **_She looked back and threw kunai at the Nins chasing her. She didn't know who they were or what they wanted. All she knew was that they were making her job a hell of a lot harder. Her mission was to assassinate a man that was leaking way to much information on the Akatsuki, which any info was too much. She wasn't supposed to kill anyone else no matter what situation arises. That part was made as a test so she had to be careful and not just lollygag around. All in all it was frustrating her to no end. Luckily before the Nins had found her she had put a henge on herself that made her look male, the bad thing was she was still wearing the Akatsuki cloak and her pink hair was hard to hide with any jutsu. So now anyone ho saw her would tell everyone that the Akatsuki now had a sissy boy with pink hair that didn't want to kill anyone in their group. She rolled her eyes at the future rumor. She stopped suddenly, turned around, and pressed the middle of the petal necklace that Itachi had given her.

When she was alone he had told her what it was actually for. He had found a way to transfer some of his sharingan ability into an object, but the user had to be mentally suited for it to work. During their training he had realized that due to her other persona her mind worked a lot like his, and he used that ability to train her to have a strong mind that could handle virtually anything.

The four Nins froze instantly, and Sakura had them in the sharingan. She made them forget they saw her and made them go back to their village. When they awoke all that was there was a sense of loosing something and cherry blossoms on the ground.

Sakura was breathing deeply. She didn't know if it would work on the Nins because she didn't know how strong they were so she high tailed away from the Nins as soon as she could. She had now changed her appearance to that of a woman about forty with long black hair and big emerald eyes. She didn't want to change all of her appearance because that would drain all of her chakra, so she just changed her hair color and added wrinkles. She had ran to the nearest village in Kiri and found herself in a small town called Mist Fall. It was so unoriginal. She went to the nearest inn and rented a room furthest away form all others. She went to her room and took a long shower. After that she took out her missions scroll and reread the plan.

She had shown up at Hanzou's party disguised as a noble woman with long black hair that was up in a chignon and cerulean blue eyes that reminded her of Naruto. She was wearing a silver dress that glittered in the moonlight, but was more of a weapons holder than an actual dress. She was currently waiting for the opportune moment to take him out. He had been told that a woman with her appearance would be there to…..entertain him for the night. Of course Sakura had taken out that woman and was now "filling in". **God damn! You would think that these peacocks with all there money would at least have some decent food! All of this is crap! Who wants to eat fish eggs? **_**Will you shut up? For the love of all things living you—there he is! **_

Walking through the door was a man about forty with black hair and black eyes. He walked with confidence, as if he was better than everyone else in the room. This arrogant man is known as Hanzou. Hanzou was flanked by four jounin Nins, they just so happened to be the same ones that were chasing her the day before. _**Just what we need.**_ The Nins passed by her without so much as a glance, but Hanzou (also a known pervert) stared lustfully at her. She had to swallow her vomit at the thought of touching him in any way let alone in THAT way. **Nasty old man. I am kind of glad were killing him, wait kind of, I meant extremely happy! **Then inner started cackling like a mad woman. Everyone had turned their attention to him, but with a wave of his hand they resumed what they were doing.

He went towards the private rooms, and motioned for Sakura to follow. His guards were mingling but keeping a keen eye on the situation. **This man obviously is never told no. **she quietly followed him throwing hidden glances towards the guards and sizing them up. If need be she needed to know if she could take them on. She walked into the room that Hanzou had went into and was immediately shoved against the wall. He forcefully pressed his lips to hers. She dropped her henge and he stopped instantly. Recognition flooded his sense, who wouldn't know her when they saw her? She was the only missing-nin with pink hair after all.

"Y-you-you're the Kill hime!" He said stuttering and backing away from her. She stood up tall and stalked towards him slowly and licked her elongated fangs, something she picked up from Orochimaru. He was continuing backing away until his back hit the wall behind him. He frantically looked around; searching for something to help him, but everyone knew that when the Killer Hime was upon you, your death was imminent. She took the flower that Tobi had given her out of her hair and walked towards the man letting her killer intent flood into the room and suffocate the man in front of her. She pressed the flower and the blades sprung out ready for her to use. She threw the flower at the man's heart. It sunk into his flesh with an eerie grace. The man spurted up blood. She pulled out the scythe that was a clone of Hidan's seemingly out of thin air, and sliced the major vein on his arm with ease. Then she took the chakra out of the scythe and made it transfer back into her weapons pouch. She then pulled out her favorite kunai; (it was one that Konan had made for her. It had deep, red jewels on the handle and was extremely sharp.) And put it to the man's throat. She took her time slicing his neck before slicing his head from his body.

She would set the head up as a warning to all who dared betray the Akatsuki.

Toad sage.

Naruto and Jiriaya had finally gotten off of the boat and were now staying in a run-down, cheap motel. "Do you remember the mission brat?" Jiriaya asked Naruto while plopping down unto his bed. It creaked beneath his weight. "Yes perverted-sensei. Protect Hanzou from all threats, especially that of the Akatsuki." Naruto replied rolling his eyes. "Get some sleep then, tomorrows going to be a busy day." Naruto listened and laid down on his bed and instantly fell asleep.

How was that? Review and tell me what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9 cheap motels and brothels

Sakura blossoms and Snakes chapter 9!

If you have any suggestions for this story or another story that you would like for me to write, don't hesitate to MESSAGE ME! All of your comments and reviews are what keeps me going! XD! Tell me how you like this chapter and even if you don't have any suggestions, please message me. I get so bored sometimes hahaha. Ooooh and I apologize if you think Sakura is mary sue ish, or if you don't like it. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do then I love you and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: don't own, nor will I ever.

Toad Sage.

Naruto woke up to see an extremely pissed Jiriaya shaking to crap out of him. "Pervy old man! What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto shouted at the already pissed man. "The Akatsuki seems to have beaten us to our mission, and now we have to hunt down the ninja who killed Hanzou, because he seems to have pissed off quite a few people."

Jiriaya replied a little less angry than before. "Then what are you waiting for? Let's go get him and get back home!" Naruto said being as rash as usual. Jiriaya rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of the blonde's shirt to keep him from running out of the room with no directions or clues to who this member is.

"Brat you forget something important, WE DON'T KNOW WHO OR WHERE THIS PERSON IS YOU IDIOT!" Jiriaya yelled to the blonde. Said person got a confused look on his face then seemed to realize what his sensei said. "Well let's go find out!" He said. "I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" Naruto yelled, Jiriaya's insult just now sinking in. The man just started laughing as Naruto turned bright red in anger.

Now to a very pissed off girl in the middle of the forest.

Sakura wasn't happy. Actually that is an understatement. She was pissed, extremely so. After killing Hanzou and putting his head in a bag so people wouldn't know it was a head, she expected to find a cozy hotel and take a nice warm bath. But no, karma wasn't on her side today, or ever for that matter. It had been a holiday of some sort and all of the hotels were closed for the weekend. So she had camped out in a damp, and dark cave with a head that was starting to smell extremely bad.

**We need to get rid of that head before I barf on it. I wouldn't mind it if the smell wasn't so damn bad, but—**_**If you keep talking on and on about that stupid ass of a head, then I won't eat strawberry jolly ranchers any more.**_** You wouldn't! **_**oh but I would mwahahahah. **_**Sometimes I wonder which of us is crazy. **Then inner left Sakura to deal with her own problems.

Sakura sighed then kicked the head. "You sir, are a pain in my ass." She said without much malice. She leaned back against the cave wall and let herself drift into sleep, completely forgetting that she hadn't armed her traps. Four mean entered her campsite shortly after she entered dream land. The men had regained there memories of her due to a mistake on her part, and now wanted to torture and kill her, slowly.

The men slowly walked to the cave trying to avoid any traps. One of the men was so busy looking out for traps that he forgot about the foliage. He made the mistake of stepping on a twig.

Sakura's eyes immediately snapped open, and without even a thought at her situation flung kunai at the ninja hitting them all on target. The men fell in unison and grabbed their thighs. Sakura took one look at them and groaned. She would have to heal them or they would die, and her mission ruined. She got up, brushed herself off, and walked over to the Nins that were on the ground. She worked methodically, barely even looking at the men in weird, light blue, robe things. She pulled out the kunai and then pumped chakra into the wounds, but not enough that they would be able to trace or identify it, and bandaged them up. When they were halfway healed she knocked them out so they couldn't attack her, suckers. After all that was done she grabbed her stuff and transported out of there once again leaving a puddle of cherry blossoms where she stood.

She appeared about a hundred feet away and already running. She ran as fast as she could toward some sort of shelter. She soon found herself in front of a cheap motel, that looked about a thousand years old, with peeling white paint, and shingles hanging off of the roof. **At least it has a shower….probably, hopefully, maybe, **_**WILL YOU SHUT UP?**_** Fine! Some ones on her period. **Sakura ignored that and made her way into the motel. The man at the counter was shrinking back behind his desk, and looking at her like she was about to rip his head off. "What are you looking at?" She asked him looking down at herself. "Shit. I need one room and I want one with a big bed and nice shower." She said using the fact that she was wearing an Akatsuki cloaks against the man. He took a key and gave it to her before passing out. She gently grabbed the man's head, and let her warm, green chakra seep into his skull. She took away his memory of her, and withdrew her chakra making her way to her room.

As she was about to close her door she spotted a flash of orange, and blonde. She opened her door all the way to see the back of Naruto getting smaller and smaller. She closed her eyes and shut the door thinking it was just a hallucination; she then reopened the door and sighed in relief when nothing was in the hallway.

After a hot, and relaxing bath Sakura crawled into bed completely ignoring that her hair was still dripping wet and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

Naruto

Naruto stopped suddenly at the stairs an extended his chakra to try and locate the faintly familiar chakra he had sensed. When he thought he could just about place the chakra, he lost the presence. Jiriaya looked at him oddly and then continued walking on, figuring that Naruto finally found his hormones. That made Jiriaya giggle to himself. _Naruto, hormones? Hahahahahahah! _The boy then continued walking on, forgetting the feeling in his chest that urged him to try harder to find where that chakra came from. _I think I'm going insane. Need more rest, or ramen. Defiantly more ramen. _Drool then started dripping from Naruto's mouth. _Yep, he's finally found his hormones. _Jiriaya thought proudly.

"So where to now?" Naruto asked trying to shake his thoughts. "Some valley where we're supposed to meet our clients." Naruto just shook his head and followed Jiriaya out of the hotel, and to a large, circular valley. "Well, they are supposed to be here. I guess maybe we're early?" Jiriaya said looking at Naruto. He just nodded and sat under a tree waiting for the Nins. Jiriaya followed his example and soon he was drifting off asleep, giggling often at his dreams. Naruto shuddered and looked up at the sky watching the clouds. _I'm turning into Shikamaru. _Naruto chuckled at the thought and continued observing the sky. He glanced over to his sensei and noticed a red scar showing through the opening of his shirt. Images of what happened to cause that scar.

Jiriaya and Naruto were training on how to use his full chakra, and he was pushing Naruto to the end of his limit. The Kyubi started to take over and Naruto was loosing his consciousness. Naruto remembered himself reaching the third tail and the Kyubi wanting to kill Jiriaya. Everything after that was lost to him.

Naruto sighed and remembered his past three years. He had spent it training and traveling. The training had been hard and intense and the traveling almost made him want to kill himself. Jiriaya was always looking for inspiration for his new books. Which in his case meant peeping on girls in hot springs, or bath houses. His sensei had tried his best to turn him into a pervert like himself, and he sometimes was, but he couldn't become one. He couldn't even look at a girl without remembering his first, and only, love. Sure a lot of girls had come onto him, but he didn't want them. The only girl he wanted was Sakura. He sighed again and changed the direction of those thoughts.

Jiriaya had tried to get him a new girl, everywhere he went. He even went so far as to take him to a brothel and lock him in the room with an entertainer. Of course Naruto was shocked at first, then had a nose bleed, and passed out on the floor. Once he woke up he politely excused himself, broke down the door, and chased his pervert of a sensei and beat him senseless. Later when Jiriaya got the bill from the brothel of the entertainment and that of the broken door, Naruto simply said you had it coming. Jiriaya never took Naruto to another brothel after that. Naruto laughed out loud at those thoughts, but stopped in the middle of his laugh as two kunai came spinning at him. He moved to the side just as they hit the tree where he was sitting. Naruto looked at his attacker and a shocked expression came to his face.

**Bum bum bum bum! Sorry for the cliffie hahahah! I am evil. Tell me how you liked it! And don't forget to message me! Oo and I'm sorry I didn't make this chappie the fight! I really am! I was going to but then I came up with a different idea. I am making this up as I go along hahaha. Thanks for reading, I really do mean that! Well…yaaa….soo until next chappie!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura blossoms and snakes chapter 10! Ok so first off I would like to say thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing and making my day better! I really do love all of you guys! Tank you Echo Uchiha! Ok so now that I have gotten that out of my system I guess now it's onto the story? Oh and PM me if you have any ideas or suggestions. Don't be afraid that I will bite your head off, I pinky swear I won't. unless somebody stole my candy, then maybe. Off topic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I just own my mind, and I loose that darn thing quite frequently nowadays.

Naruto dodged another handful of kunais that were sent his way. He looked over at his employer with angry eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted at the man. He had medium length white hair that stopped at his shoulder and bright purple eyes. The man, also known as Hakue, smirked at Naruto and said, "There was a change in our plans once we found out who the Akatsuki member was. Needless to say when it was discovered that you two were former friends, we discovered that you were a traitor." By the end of the sentence he was getting into an attack position. "What are you talking about Baka?" now Naruto was truly confused. "I don't know any Akatsuki members. Only Orochimaru and we aren't exactly friends." Then it clicked. "She couldn't be a part of that, could she? No she wouldn't, there trying to kill me. She-she wouldn't do that, what if she did?" Naruto was too busy freaking out to notice, or care, that a shuriken was coming straight for his head.

Naruto saw a flash of pink before he was thrown ten feet from the spot he was standing at and landed on a fallen log. He got up quickly and looked around for the person who had saved is life. Sakura turned around to face him, her cloak opened and flowing around her with her long hair. Naruto's eyes widened, and thoughts of how she had changed swarmed his head. "Focus baka! You're going to get yourself killed." She all but shouted at him. Hundreds of questions flooded his brain but he would ask them later he decided. He quickly grabbed his unconscious sensei, and put him behind a large tree out of harms way. He looked at Sakura to see what she had in mind. "He is probably anbu rank, and there are at least two more. If all three of them come out I highly doubt we can take them. Can you handle this one?" she asked him with a grim face. Naruto was drooling and not paying attention to a word she was saying. _Sakura-chan is so pretty. She is even more pretty then last time I saw her. _Sakura, knowing when he wasn't paying attention, walked over to him and hit on the head using some of her inhuman strength that she had taught to herself. He looked at her dazed before finally snapping out of it and listened to her explain the situation again.

"I'll handle him Sakura-chan." He said while calling up his shadow clones. They started charging Hakue as soon as they appeared. Sakura jumped onto the branch of the trees scouting for the other Nins. She found them coming up behind the real Naruto. They both had long brown hair from what she could see. She jumped down and punched the first one on his jaw making him fly several hundred feet away. She turned to face the other nin. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed her leg as she sent a round house kick to his torso. She ignored the pain as she pulled the kunai out of her leg and pulled out two of the clay petals Diedara had given her. She waited until they were almost at her before soaking them in her chakra and sticking them to their heads. She jumped up quickly to a tree branch. The Nins were about to take the petals off of their heads when they exploded. She looked away and closed her eyes. Warmth gently cascaded around her. When she was sure there was no more explosions coming she looked at where the Nins where. She could only find bits of the Nins mixed in with tree debri. The once open clearing was now covered with fallen trees and charred black. She sighed to herself. _**That was easy. **_**Would you like me to get the easy button? **_**Let's just help Naruto. **_She jumped down again after spotting him. He and Hakue were currently fighting with no weapons just Taijutsu. She rolled her eyes at them and was about to step in when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up preparing to be attacked when she realized it was Jiriaya looking like he had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. He was squinting in the daylight but still managed to look at Sakura. "Let him have this one. He has wanted to train, and if you step in he'll be nagging me all the way home about how he could have taken Hakue. So please save me from that headache." He looked at her pleadingly. She motioned for him to come closer to her. He looked at her warily, knowing that she was also an enemy whether she had helped them or not. When it seemed to Sakura that he wasn't going to obey her she reached up and grabbed his head, putting her palms over his temples and inserted her chakra into his head. When she saw his frightened look she said, "Don't be afraid of me Jiriaya. Well for now. You seem to have a bad hangover and I would like to help relieve you of it. It wouldn't be helpful to be in pain while going back to Konoha." While she was talking she was tending to the nerves in his eyes and through his spine. She gently eased her chakra out of his head and removed her hands. She looked into his eyes and was pleased with herself when she saw he could open his eyes fully, and his pupils weren't so dilated. She looked over at Naruto to see him finishing with Hakue, knocking him unconscious. Sakura was about to jump onto a branch and go back to her hotel to face Pein's wrath when he found out that she had gone against his orders about killing when she felt a sharp pain to the back of her neck. Her last thought before darkness overwhelmed her was, _shit I am such an idiot. If Konoha doesn't kill me, my Akatsuki family will. _

Naruto grabbed Sakura before she hit the ground and cradled her small form in his arms before looking at Jiriaya shocked. "Why did you knock out Sakura-chan?" "Baka, she wasn't going to go with us on her own free will. We need to take her back to Konoha." At that they started running at a break neck speed to a boat that would take them back to Konoha.

Meanwhile to a pierced dude!

Pein was pacing around his desk. Sakura was supposed to have communicated with him through the rings by now, and what was worse was that the ring/tracking device showed that she was heading in the direction of Konoha not sound where there new base was. "Konan, I want you to call Itachi, Kisame, Diedara, and Sasori and tell them to find Sakura. I think she may be in trouble." He looked at her and noticed her confused look. "Sasori should be back any moment, and he will be upset once he realizes he missed Sakura's birthday and he would want to help retrieve her." Konan nodded and did as he said. _Sakura you're giving me so many grey hairs. _Pein quickly scanned through his hair in the mirror to make sure he didn't jinx himself.

The bundle in Naruto's arms started to stir. Naruto looked down and smiled at her as she opened her eyes. She immediately tried to push him away, and was surprised to find that her hands and feet were tied together with chakra enforced rope, that was also keeping her from using her chakra. She could still move around just not much. She gave Naruto one of her best glares and let him killer intent emanate off of her. Naruto looked away visibly scared and would have let her down had he not been carrying her to Konoha. They were currently traveling at a speed that any lesser ninja would have died at and were two days away from Konoha. He looked at Jiriaya as if to say help me, but the old pervy man just chuckled. All around them were giant, leafy trees that seemed to never stop going up, and grass so green it was like a never-ending sea of emerald.

"We will stop here for the night." Jiriaya said looking around at the clearing that was surrounded by trees. He took one last glance at Naruto and Sakura before figuring out that they would be alright.

Naruto gently sat Sakura on the grassy ground and sat down beside her so that their shoulders were touching and if Sakura moved closer towards him she would almost be sitting on top of him. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. While his eyes were closed Sakura took time to notice the changes that Naruto had been through. He blonde hair had gotten longer and was now a darker blonde. His whiskers were much more prominent now and complimented his face. He was a lot taller now and wasn't as scrawny as he had been. He was very muscular and looked as if he could hold his own. Sakura absently stroked the whiskers on the side of Naruto's face. How she missed him. The past three years had done well to keep her mind away from thoughts of him but they still came. And now when he was right beside the warmth she felt for him grew and came an almost unbearable heat all over her body. She was unconsciously leaning towards the blonde. He opened his eyes at her. She almost fell back in shock, but due to her training she remained still. He looked into her eyes and then she realized how close they were. She was about to move away when Naruto gently put his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes widened in shock before they slowly closed and she allowed herself to melt into Naruto. He put one of his arms around her back and the other in her hair while continuing to kiss her. He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth slightly and coaxing hers open with the tip of his tongue. She opened her mouth slowly and let his tongue explore her mouth. She chuckled slightly when his tongue rubbed against hers and tickled her mouth.

A loud cough made them both scoot away from each other as fast as they could. Sakura looked away from Naruto with her face as red as a lobster, and Naruto doing the exact same. Jiriaya chuckled at their antics. "Naruto I need your help with setting the traps. Sakura you stay there." He said pointing at the pink haired beauty. She rolled her eyes and watched as Naruto got up and gave her an embarrassed look before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She put her fingers to her lips remembering the kiss. She dropped her hand and began working on her restraints. She was halfway done with the first one when she sensed four Nins presence. She closed her eyes and tried to see if they were familiar or not to her. A relieved smile graced her lips as she recognized their chakra's. Itachi, Kisame, Diedara, and Sasori dropped in front of her. Sasori smiled at her and then put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. She nodded and held out her hands to Kisame for him to break the restraints. He easily tore them off and helped her up. She staggered due to the lack of chakra and Diedara caught her before she fell and picking her up in one swift motion. Itachi gave them a signal and they jumped out of the clearing and ran to their home. Sakura looked at the clearing before nestling in Diedara's arms and falling asleep. **she really does know how to make a dramatic exit doesn't she?**** Yes but for now we will let her continue this game, but soon we will have to intervene. ****Yay. Did you hear the sarcasm?**

Naruto and Jiriaya came back into the clearing to see the remains of the ropes and a missing Sakura. "SHIT!"

Well tell me how you liked it as always and stuff like that. Sorry it took so long to post I was having a little difficulty with the kissing part. It was the first time I ever did that so yeahhhhh. Well bye and I hope you enjoyed it! Oh feel free to leave suggestions!


	11. Chapter 11 frightful discoveries

Sakura Blossoms and Snakes chapter 11!

Here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that is not mine that I may happen to add into this story. If I did own Naruto it would have been discontinued due to the fact I cant draw to save my life.

As I was writing this I realized I spelled Deidara's name wrong in the last chapter. I am such a freak. SORRY!

Naruto was pacing the clearing where less than three minutes ago his former pink, haired teammate was. He growled out in frustration. "We have to go get her! We may never have a chance like this again!" Jiriaya put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a sly smile. "We will see her again soon enough. While she was unconscious, I put a tracking device on her. We will go back to Konoha to get back up then we will get Sakura back." With that he leaned against a tree and fell asleep. Naruto stood for a moment more than followed his sensei's example and went to sleep as well. It would be a long day tomorrow.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She saw trees pass by her at impossible speeds and the smell of clay and grass was overwhelming her senses. She looked up to meet cerulean eyes and a gentle smile. "I see you're awake, yeah." Sakura just yawned and snuggled more into Deidara's arms. She closed her eyes preparing to go to sleep again when she heard Kisame yell. "Holy Mother of Crap! Sakura look at you fucking leg!" Sakura knew that Kisame was freaked out by something on her leg because Kisame was not a curser that was Hidan's job in their family. She looked down at her leg and gasped. The gash that the Nin had dealt with his kunai a while ago had a purplish puss foaming out of it, and her entire leg was swollen and had a purple tint to it. Sakura used to dealing with poisonous infections, what with Sasori the master of poisons, knew that this wasn't good, at all. If she didn't treat it soon she may loose her leg, or in the worst scenario, loose her life. Medic side of her started taking over and she was shouting orders at the men around her. They had stopped moving when Kisame had shouted and where now all huddled around Sakura, worry clearly painted on all of their faces.

"Kisame, I need water a lot of it. Deidara, we need to find somewhere dry. Sasori I need you to take care of Itachi, I think he's hyperventilating." They all nodded, except Itachi who looked like he was going to pass out any second. Deidara dropped to the forest floor and set Sakura down on a large, smooth rock near a stream. Kisame produced a basin of water, and Itachi used his fire jutsu to boil the water to make it sterile. Sakura immediately went to work on cleansing the wound, tearing a piece of her cloak off and using it to cover the open wound when it was cleaned. She did a quick chakra scan of her body to see how far the poison had spread. She closed her eyes in concentration in putting a chakra seal on the main arteries leading into the heart so the poison wouldn't spread too far into her body. She then worked on getting a sample amount of poison out so she could figure out the antidote. Sasori walked over and held out a vial so she could put the poison into it. She did and he tried to help by discovering which poison it is. Sasori was drawing a blank, as was Sakura. She gave him a worried glance and he returned it with one of his own.

"Sakura I am sorry, I can't identify the poison. I don't know what it is." He looked at her mournfully, while he wasn't able to identify the poison he knew that it was a strong poison. It was designed to tear apart chakra passageways, destroy nerve and muscle tissue, and cause death, from the looks of it a long and painful one. Sakura just nodded her head slowly, a thoughtful look on her face. "We need to get to base; fast or else it may be too late." She said the last part quietly so only Sasori could here. He lifted Sakura up and carried her bridal-style to the others. "Let's go. I will not wait on any of you, so keep up." At that he jumped up onto the branches and ran towards their base in sound, praying that Sakura would make it.

Naruto arrived in Konoha at record time. "Baa-chan! I'm back!" Naruto yelled while busting through Tsunade's office door. "Brat, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?" She yelled at him while bashing him on the head in the same manner that Sakura had. "No time granny! We need to put a group together so we can rescue Sakura-chan!" "What the hell is he talking about Jiriaya?" "During the mission we encountered Sakura. She wasn't hostile towards us and in fact helped Naruto defeat three anbu level Nins. I believe that we may be able to rescue her from the Akatsuki." "Wait, Sakura has joined the Akatsuki? That could cause major issues if the elders found out. We must keep this between the four of us, understood?" They all nodded. "Good. You two get some rest and I will put together a squad for the mission. In the meantime rest and train, you will need to be at the best of your abilities if you wish to rescue Sakura. Dismissed!" The two left the building, each having different things in mind.

Tsunade sighed loudly and grabbed a bottle of sake from her bottom drawer. "This girl is the cause of my headaches, and I don't even know her." She took a long drink from the bottle and shouted for Shizune to cancel her meetings for the evening.

As always review and stuff thanks bye!

~barbie


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura blossoms and snakes chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto like at all.

Im sorry this took longer than I usually take, I have been preoccupied lol. Well enjoy this chapter and for all of you who didn't know she was poisoned, don't worry I didn't either.

Sasori had arrived at the base within an hour of discovering that the poison that was traveling in Sakura's system was unknown and deadly. When Pein saw the five of them rush into base all with worried looks on their faces, Pein couldn't help but also have a worried look on his features. He followed them to there small medical room.

Sakura was on the metal table and paler than usual. Itachi was pacing as was everyone but Sasori who was searching frantically through books about poisons. "Sakura, what is going on?" Pein addressed the girl who looked sullen. She gave a glance to the others before answering. "During my assassination mission, I ran into a few Nins, they had poisoned kunais, and me being the smart one I am didn't realize it until it had already wreaked havoc on my leg. It's an unknown poison and none of us really know how to stop it." She said with a bitter smile on her face.

"The only person I know that could help is Tsunade. The Hokage of Konoha." Itachi said quietly. Sakura looked at the ground at the mention of her former home. Pein looked at the others, they all wanted their princess to be safe, and to do that she needed medical attention. Pein looked at Sakura sadly, he would miss her. "Goodbye Sakura." And with that Itachi used his Sharingan on the kunoichi, rendering her unconscious.

Naruto was outside of Jiriaya's flat. The old man had called him here when he sensed something wrong with the tracking device. "It seems as if she's coming to Konoha." "But that's impossible! She- do you think she could be coming back?" Naruto asked excitedly. Jiriaya shook his head. "I don't think it's that simple. Let's go talk to Tsunade."

Tsunade was currently reading a scroll with a sullen expression on her face. The Akatsuki had offered a deal. They would give up on Naruto if she would heal one of their members, allow her to stay there, and leave when she was ready. Tsunade had no idea who this member was but she had a suspicion.

She would agree to there demands, she had to. She sent her reply by the same clay bird they had and awaited there response. The bird left in a ball of smoke leaving her whole office smelling like clay. She put her chin on her hand and took a swig of sake. Five minutes passed and the bird finally came back with a loud poof. She took the scroll of its beak and read its contents.

We will be here shortly with the girl. We will not harm anyone so do not have Konoha on alert.

After reading the two sentences, she called the head of the anbu guard and told him she would be having visitors and to not attack them. With that she waited.

Naruto rushed into her office with Jiriaya following after him. "Baa-chan! Sakura-chan is on her way here!" Tsunade rubbed her temples and looked at the blonde idiot in front of her. "I know Naruto." She said trying to control her temper. Jiriaya gave her a puzzled look then one of understanding. "She contacted you?" "Nope the Akatsuki did. They offered a deal. If we take care of one of their members they will give up on Naruto. It was simple."

Naruto smiled widely obviously excited. "When will she be here? I need to go get Kakashi-sensei, the bastard and everyone else!" He said head already swimming with thoughts of things going back to normal. "BAKA! Things won't be that simple! Just go back home and rest! I will deal with this right now; I don't need you in the way!" Naruto looked at Tsunade dejectedly. She felt bad for yelling at him she said in a noticeable softer voice, "I will send for you when I can. Then you can annoy her all you want." With that Naruto smiled and left her to go home. Jiriaya nodded at Tsunade and followed Naruto.

Tsunade sighed and waited, that was all she could do was wait.

Naruto had just left the tower when he saw four cloaked figures appear at the tower. He looked at them closely. One was obviously caring something and the others were huddled around the object as if to protect it. Naruto just shook his head and watched as they leapt to the Hokage's office.

He started walking in the direction of his shabby apartment when he changed his mind and headed towards Ichiraku. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, and surprisingly Ino were there in a deep discussion. He walked over to them curiously. "What's going on?" he asked the five of them. "There was un identified chakra presence in the Hokage's tower. Shikamaru tried to find out what was happening but the Hokage shut him out." Ino answered loving to pass on something. "Maybe it's some of her old gambling buddies?" Naruto said not knowing if he should tell them the truth. They all just rolled there eyes at him. He sat down and ordered two bowls of beef Ramen. The others just continued there conversation. Sasuke sat down beside him. "What's really going on Dobe?" He asked Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously. "Sakura's coming back." There was a stunned silence as Naruto realized he might have said it a little too loudly because Sasuke and all the others looked at him with shocked expressions on his face. "Shit!" Naruto said loudly.

~barbie


	13. Chapter 13

THANKS for all the reviews! Love you guys!

I don't own Naruto. This right now is a disclaimer

Ch 13

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She heard footsteps. Extremely loud and annoying footsteps in her mind. **Two inch black heels? **_**I'd say so. **_**Shall we? **_**We shall.**_ With that Sakura lunged at whoever was making that god-awful noise, successfully tackling said person to the ground. In the process of attacking the innocent nurse, she had pulled an IV out of her arm, creating a long, bloody gash in the inside of her elbow. She ignored the slight pain in her arm and focused on the woman that was now at her mercy. The woman, or more like girl, had light brown hair that was in a messy bun, and light brown eyes that matched her hair. She looked as though she had never picked up a kunai in her life.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked basically growling at the girl. Said girl whimpered and looked away hoping that she would let her live. "K-kk-onoha!" The girl answered obviously terrified. Sakura stilled immediately. **What the fuck is going on here?**_** I don't know, and neither do I like it, but I have a sinking suspicion that we can't leave. **_

She got off of the girl fluidly before standing near the window. She put her hand to it and wasn't surprised to find that it shocked her to touch it. She extended her chakra senses to see what other restraints where on the room. She cursed when she found that it was an extremely high level restriction jutsu, she couldn't leave the room, or go any where near the door without the maker of the jutsu knowing and Sakura getting the shock of her life, literally.

She looked over at the girl and was surprised to see the girl still cowering on the floor. She rolled her eyes annoyed at the helplessness of the girl. "You are free to leave, I am not going to eat you any time soon." At that the girl scurried to her feet and ran out of the room faster than Kisame trying to get to a bottle of sake. At the thought of Kisame she remembered her leg. She quickly sat on the ground to inspect her leg and was surprised to find that it looked considerably better. The purple-ness and puss had gone away and the actual gash was now just a faint silver line. **Huh. Whoever did this needs to train us. They are obviously better than Kabuto ever was, is, or ever will be. **_**Will you please be quiet. We need to get out of here, NOW. **_**Fine fine fine whatever. **

Sakura stilled as she heard more (annoying) footsteps. The door flung open to reveal an actual woman about thirty or forty in the door way holding what looked to put a really large needle, and a folder. She took one look at the needle and got into a defense stance. "There is not a chance in hell that you are going to stick that-that thing into me." Sakura said glaring daggers at said object. Tsunade chuckled at this outburst. "Sit." She ordered pointing to the bed. Sakura warily obeyed, still glaring at the needle. When Sakura was completely on the bed, Tsunade strapped her arms and feet onto the bed with speed that only a high caliber ninja could have, or a kid in Toys R Us could have. Sakura being the smart ninja she is, automatically started thrashing and struggling to try and break free of the bindings on her arms and legs. That only served to make them grow tighter; all the while Tsunade's stern face was replaced with an evil grin. Sakura swears she saw Satan that day. She put the oversized needle to her eyes to make sure there wasn't any air, or just to frighten Sakura even more. "W-w-what is that for?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears. This only made her grin become wider. "This is serum especially designed for troublesome patients who scare the nurses. It was made after Naruto refused to take his shot and had to be….rendered unconscious. Don't worry, this will only hurt for a bit." She stepped closer to Sakura and placed to needle to the indent of her elbow, she then plunged the hollow needle into Sakura's milky, pale skin. Sakura let out a scream that would have made Itachi pee himself.

Tobi sat up quickly having heard what sounded like somebody dying. He looked around carefully. "My Sakura senses are tingling." He said seriously before laying back down, it was probably nothing.

Sakura looked away from the horribly bloody appendage, sure that blood was gushing out from the needle, well in her mind, in actual reality it wasn't bleeding, not at all. She whimpered as Tsunade gently pulled the needle out of her arm. She was still afraid to look at the wound. Tsunade got up and got a band aid from the counter. "Here you go sweetie, It's a strawberry shortcake band aid. Do you like that?" Tsunade asked in a motherly voice. Sakura nodded her head viciously, successfully looking like a pink-haired bobble head. "Good Tsunade said patting her head and then putting the pink band aid on the girls arm.

Sakura's eyes fluttered closed against her will as she was pulled into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was a loud voice asking about her.

Naruto was getting impatient. He had waited for two days to see Sakura but nooooo. Tsunade said she needed to rest. How much firkin rest does a girl need? After than little rant he stormed into the hospital and demanded to know where his Sakura-chan was. The nurse at the front desk looked absolutely terrified. "Uuum s-she's in r-r-room 298, B-wing." She said pointing to her left. Naruto started running automatically, he knew where that room was, he was always sent to that room and he always- Naruto shuddered at the memories of that awful room. He skidded to a stop at the door and yanked it open.

He saw that Sakura was asleep, there was a huge needle on the counter (Insert shudder here), and that Tsunade was checking something on Sakura's leg. "When will she wake up baa-chan?" Naruto asked trying to be quiet but obviously failing. "She will be awake in about two hours, and WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RESPECTING YOUR ELDERS?" "You are certainly and elder." Naruto mumbled under his breath before taking a seat in the chair beside Sakura. Tsunade just sighed, giving up and left the room. She knew she couldn't make Naruto leave.

Naruto moved a stray lock of hair from Sakura's eyes before he too fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Barbie

As always comment/review you know the drill


	14. Chapter 14 reunions

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated it in like…..a long time. Schools been hectic and those of you in high school or any school know what I mean lol. Well here it is hopefully

Disclaimer: I don't own. We have been over this before!

Chapter 14

The bright rays of sunlight roused Sakura awake. Her eyelids felt heavy as she tried to force them open, after much strenuous effort she finally managed to open them. As she looked around she noticed many unusual things. Firstly she was still strapped in to the death chair, and secondly a giant blob of blonde was laying on her abdomen. She lifted her head as much as her weak body and restraints allowed her to get a closer look at this unidentifiable thing invading her space. "Hey. Hey you. Get up. Get off me!" Sakura whisper-yelled at it. All the thing did was mumble something incoherent and shift its weight slightly. Sakura growled and blew some loose bangs out of her eyes before continuing her mission.

She tried moving her stomach to awaken the thing but to no avail. "GET OFF ME NOW!" She finally screamed waking up half the village and being heard in sound.

Tobi was awoken from his peaceful dreams of candy by another awful scream. He ran to Itachi. "Tachi-san! Tobi heard it again! Tobi's a good boy! Why is he hearing Sakura screams!" Tobi cried to Itachi, who just awkwardly patted the "good boys" head. "It was probably another dream.

The thing jumped off her to reveal it wasn't a thing at all; it was Naruto. Sakura looked at the boy quizzically. He looked at her shocked. "Sakura-chan!" he said going in to hug her. Sakura head-butted his head in an effort to stop the impending hug. "Naruto! Don't hug me you idiot! Get me out of here!" She yelled at him while he cradled his throbbing forehead. He smiled and nodded eager to please his Sakura-chan. "Wait," he said while undoing one of the last restraints, "Your not going to try and escape are you?" Sakura just looked at him. "That's kind of obvious isn't it? I'm and enemy Nin. They are going to do Kami knows what to me. I have to leave." Naruto just stared at her like she was crazy, and for a moment she actually thought she might have been. "Why would anyone here want to hurt you? This is your home." He said slowly. Sakura just shook her head and had a sad smile on her face. "This was never my home." She said softly.

Tsunade swiftly entered the room closing the door behind her and locking it on her way to the sullen pair of teenagers. "Sakura, Naruto, I see you have already reacquainted yourselves. Sakura how would you feel about sneaki-", as she was about to finish her sentence a mob of angry little old men burst through the door. "Tsunade! This time you have gone too far!" said a particularly small man. Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned to face the aggregation of tiny old people. "I did what was best. We gave medical attention to the Akatsuki member, and in return they will not hunt the kyubi." "But we have yet to agree to this! How do you know they are telling the truth?" Tsunade gave a long sigh and sat down, successfully hiding Sakura from their view. "I don't know, but if there's a chance that they will stop I must acquiesce to their requests. And you are not to bother my anymore on this for now. I have patients to tend to, and the people of Konoha are more important than you silly temper-tantrums." Tsunade said in a voice that left no room for argument. The men left the room grumbling. Tsunade faced the cause of all her grief. Sakura shrunk back against the bed. "You do realize your not leaving anytime soon right?"

Sound

Pein was pacing his office neglecting his paperwork. Konan was sitting quietly at his desk occasionally looking up to check on him. Konan set the paperwork down and stared Pein down until he stopped moving. "She will be fine. If she needs help she will send us a message of some sort, and the boys will be there in an instant. They gave us there word that no harm would befall her. Sakura's a big girl; she can handle herself, alright? Stop worrying so much." Pein sighed and sat down beside Konan. "I know she can handle herself but I still will worry. "

Tobi was rocking himself on Zetsu's bed, annoying the plant man to no end. "Are you sure she's aright? What if they're mean to her? Tobi wants to see her!" Zetsu growled at Tobi before continuing to ignore him. "That's it! Tobi is going to go save Sakura-chan!"

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori were outside the outskirts of Konoha waiting for Sakura. Itachi and Kisame were debating on the best teas, and Deidara and Sasori were in a heated discussion on which art form was the best. None seemed to be paying any attention whatsoever to their surroundings. About that time is when Tobi emerged form the woods. "Tobi wants to help!" He yelled catching everyone off guard.

Hey sorry this isn't what I wanted it to be but it'll be better next time! As you can probably tell I learned some big words! Well bye and thanks!


	15. Chapter 15 The past

Hello my faithful fans! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and ideas. Tobi will be in this chapter since you all seem to love him so much. The fight that will inevitably end it all is still in thorough discussion in my head. If you have any ideas please share. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I would have gotten bored and made him a girl long ago.

Chapter 15

After much discussion with Tsunade, where she had to elucidate who the tiny old men where, Sakura was sent to rest while Tsunade and Naruto figured out a way to hold the council off. Sakura had been allowed visitors, but since few people even knew she was in the village, there wasn't many. Kakashi and Sasuke had come to seen her, but the encounter was brief and vehement. Sasuke was acrimonious towards her on the account that she supposedly stole his goal and the fact that she had befriended Itachi didn't help either. Kakashi was discreet with his distrust of her actions she did on her own volition, and not because she was forced. Sakura refused to let their cynical behavior stop her from being civil. She continued to answer their question with a calm façade, though on the inside she was filled with dismal. After they left on a better note than when they entered, Ino came to see her. Their visit was filled with quiet tears, and reminiscing of the past, but they both knew that no talk of childhood could cover the gap between them. As Ino left Sakura felt remorse for the loss of a friendship.

Later Sakura's aunt came to visit her. Haruka was an aged, sour looking woman, who survived many years of heartache and troubles.

"Hello Sakura. I see you have finally returned. For how long?" She asked while sitting next to her. Sakura looked at the woman responsible for raising her. All through the years that she was gone she never felt anything regarding her. Not lament for not seeing her, nor regret for leaving her. "How have you been Haruka?" Sakura asked politely forcing herself to control her temper. "Don't act like you care. We both know you don't give a shit how I am." Sakura balled her hands into fists, barely able to restrain herself from striking the woman who on countless occasions struck her while so drunk she could hardly walk on her own. She turned away from the pathetic excuse for a woman and closed her eyes. She opened them when she was positive she had control of her malevolent thoughts. "Get out." Sakura said through clenched teeth, Haruka just laughed. "Girl, who do you think you are? You think your strong enough now? Just because you spent a year or two with Orochimaru doesn't mean you're as big and bad as you think you are." Haruka laughed as she said this. Sakura tackled Haruka to the ground and grabbed her neck with her right hand successfully choking her; her left palm glowing with green chakra that was getting darker each passing second as her curse mark started to become visible on her skin. "Don't make the mistake to think that I am still the same defenseless girl that wont stand up to you and can't fight her own battles. I am more than capable of taking care of one lousy speck of a human. You are nothing, worthless, and ignorant. You have no comprehension of what I am capable of, and until you grasp that killing you would be as easy as breathing, I never want to see your face again." At the final words Sakura threw Haruka to the door and watched her scurry out of the room, closing the door behind her. She sat back in her bed and put her face in her hands and cried.

She wiped her tears off of her face and gathered her composure. Tsunade had take the jutsu off of the room, convinced that Sakura wouldn't escape, and the window was open letting a soft, cool breeze into the room. Sakura walked to the window and jumped out of it. She landed on the balls of her feet and kept running to a spot she went to all the time as a child. The rock she had sat on while she while escaping to her parents was still there, providing Sakura a spot to sit while she stared at her patents head stones.

Sakura's parents, Akira and Saki, were merchants that had been attacked by rouge ninjas on their way to Ame. Saki had been searching for a new tea to bring back to Konoha, and Akira had gone to please her. On the way one of their traveling companions betrayed them and had them killed by hired ninjas for their money and merchandise. Sakura didn't find out what happened to her parents until a month later when an anbu passing through on a recon mission found traces of them. Sakura had been sent to live with her aunt, the only relative she had left. Her aunt's husband had been killed in a mission to protect a young couple who owed money to the wrong people; Haruka was never the same after his death. She became a drunk, but she was still capable of living. However after Akira and Saki died she couldn't keep control of herself, she went insane. That was but one of the many reasons that Sakura left in the first placed.

Sakura placed her fingers to her lips then pressed them onto the headstone. She sat motionlessly in thought. She didn't here footsteps, so she was startled when she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "Everything will work out in the end. So don't worry so much about what's going on." Naruto said pulling her to his chest. Sakura allowed herself to be pulled into him. "I'm pretty sure that old baka deserved whatever she got," Naruto said chuckling, "From what I saw of her, she seems like an old fart." Sakura smiled and patted is arm. "Thanks." She said leaning against him.

Outskirts of Konoha

"Let me at him, yeah!" Said a furious Deidara. "Who the hell does he think he is, un? Putting his arms on our Saku-chan! I'm gonna fucking blow those arms off, yeah! Lemme go!" Itachi and Sasori were trying their best to keep the fuming, overprotective male from blowing their cover. "I'm gonna kick his ass, yeah!" Kisame walked over and hit him in the head with his sword, knocking him out. Itachi and Sasori looked at the unconscious form of Deidara, and then to Kisame. "We don't need love-struck fool over here killing the kyubi just yet. We are here to protect Sakura, and I don't like this kid as much as he next guy, but he's not a threat to her. She can take him. We trained her so if she can't we did something wrong." With that he sat down and started sharpening his kunai. "Sensei, if whisker-san touches her anywhere else, Tobi won't be a good boy. Tobi will be a very bad boy." Tobi said smiling with his visible eye, frightening the others in their group. "I believe you." Kisame said a bit shakily as he tried to regain his composure. "I believe you."

I hope you liked this chapter! So it's not what you wanted exactly but I thought it would help the story. Thank you! As always review and please if you have ideas share!

barbie


	16. Chapter 16

HEY! Sorry! I may or may not be back haha. Well thank you all for remaining faithful (I am hoping). I shall try to make this a WONDERFUL chapter!

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Good thing too. It would NEVER get finished.

Chapter 16

Soft beams of sunlight gently pored from the open curtains waking up the sleeping beauty. She stretched in her warm, big bed and cuddled further into her abundance of pillows. "Sakura, sweetie. Wake up. I made pancakes with strawberries." She felt a soft hand brush her bangs from her eyes. She turned and smiled at her mother. "Morning mommy. I'll get up!" She sat up and gave her mom a hug before jumping out of bed to change our of her pajamas. Saki just laughed at her childish antics and smiled lovingly at her only daughter. How she loved her. "Now after pancakes your going to go to school alright? You have to learn a lot if you ever want to be a teacher." "Of course! I'm going to be the best teacher in Konoha!" Saki just laughed again. "Yes you are. And don't forget your going to be staying with your aunt Haruka until your daddy and I come back from our travel alright?" Sakura just nodded her head and smiled. Saki kissed her forehead. "Well lets go eat! The pancakes will be freezing by the time we get down there!"

Sakura woke up to find tears streaming down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away hiding all evidence from her memory. She looked around and was surprised to find herself in an unfamiliar room. It was full of old food, dirty clothing, mysterious slime that somehow looked as if it was coming right for her. Sakura scooted back further into the bed to get away from IT. As she scooted back she felt something grab at her. Sakura let out a startled scream and immediately used her amazing (ahem) ninja skills to slap at it. The thing she slapped let out a surprised yelp. "Sakura-chan? Why did you slap me?" Naruto said sleepily. "Oh Naruto! Its you! I'm sorry, go back to sleep." She said soothingly. Once convinced he was asleep she stealthily got out of the bed and after making sure she had all of her clothing on walked outside into the bustling streets of downtown Konoha.

She stretched her limbs as she walked down the street and made her way to the edge of the forest where she knew her fellow Akatsuki members were spying on her. Knowing them they would all still be asleep. She smirked. Perfect.

As she neared their 'camp', she made herself less noticeable and hid her chakra. She jumped onto a tree above them and observed them. Itachi and Tobi where comfortably snuggling each other in their sleep, Kisame was cuddling with Samehada, Deidara and Sasori were curled up in little balls like puppies, the picture was altogether, adorable. Sakura's smirk became wider. She threw kunai with exploding tags into ten feet from each of them and sat back. These exploding tags were a lot less 'explosive' than the norm so they shouldn't hurt them. She hoped. Loud eruptions were heard and fire could be seen.

The boys screamed and jumped from their positions in the grass and, for lack of better words, starting FREAKING OUT. Still half asleep they started throwing kunai aimlessly and yelling at one another. Sakura let out a loud belt of laughter. The five of them looked up at her and realization came into there faces. Kisame broke into a grin, Tobi started sobbing, Sasori shook his head, Itachi looked….emotionless, and Deidara looked downright betrayed. "Saku-chan! Why? How could you do that to us?" He looked like a beaten puppy. Sakura hid her growing smile and jumped down to see her boys. She walked up to her 'Dei-Dei-kun', and patted his head. "I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" She gave him her most adorable pout. She achieved what she had wanted, he melted. "No its fine Saku-chan! It was our fault for not being on better guard!" The other four gave him a disbelieving look. How whipped could he be? Sakura smiled and patted his head again.

"Why are you all here anyway?" She asked them in a stern voice that demanded an answer. All of them looked away from her guiltily except Tobi. "Well we wanted to make sure you were safe and we missed you!" He said shaking his head and then running to her for a hug. She let him hug her and patted his back. "I missed you too. I think I am ready to go home, how about the rest of you?" They all shook their heads in agreement.

They were in the midst of leaving when they all felt an unfamiliar chakra. One that was strong and dangerous. Very strong and dangerous. They all froze in momentary fear before searching for whoever the chakra belonged too. Sakura looked over at Itachi and knew they were both thinking the same thing. They were in for a fight.

Well there it is! Please please please comment and give me some more ideas! You don't know how much it means to me! thankyou for reading!

barbie


End file.
